Animal
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: End of Season two, where Giles tries to get his revenge on Jenny's death by taking out Drusilla, who catches him in her enticing charm and gets him to release his inner animal by making him a vampire… Giles/Drusilla, Ripper/Drusilla


Summary: End of Season two, where Giles tries to get his revenge on Jenny's death by taking out Drusilla, who catches him in her enticing charm and gets him to release his inner animal by making him a vampire… Giles/Drusilla, Ripper/Drusilla Warning: Rape, Bondage and Blood (Ripper/Buffy)

Chapter 1: The Animal Within

It was dark. She stood outside for a while as the blood rushed through her, making her a little warmer. Some blood even started to slip its way down her chin as she tossed the dead corpse to the side. She brought her hand up, wiping the blood from her face, and flung it in the air. "Oh, the songs in my head, they're singing to you, you know." The man behind her froze. He hadn't realized she saw him. Then he remembered, she had the sight, and she turned, her human face showing. "You've come to kill me, they sing. They're singing such bad songs to me."

"The songs are right. I've come to kill you." She looked at him, swaying alone, arms above her head, and she danced around him. "But you won't, they sing. Something bad will happen, but not to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She started laughing as she walked in a different direction every so often, twirling in the breeze. He quickly checked the man's pulse, and ran after her, throwing her against the wall, holding a stake against her. "What do those stars say now?"

"Oh, hmmm, they have other plans for you, Mr. Giles." Her left hand grabbed the hand holding the stake, bringing it into the air. Her other hand grabbed the front of his pants, pulling him forward. His hand released the stake, and her fingers laced themselves with his. He closed his hand against his will. "This is going to be fun."

She licked his face as their hands came down. "Drusilla-"

"Shh, let the stars sing to you. Let them take you to where you want to go."

She licked his face once more, kissing his lips. "Drusilla, stop."

"My little Spiky won't mind if I have a little fun."

"I'm not worried about Spike."

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd be finished by now." She kissed his neck, and bit a little at it.

He flinched. "Oh, dear lord."

She looked at him, and hummed "Do you hear the stars?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what they are singing?"

"No."

"Hmm, I do. The songs are in my head." She tilted her head back, swaying it still.

Giles pushed off, and picked up the stake. "Now, Drusilla, I'm going to kill you."

"Hmmm, you miss her, don't you?" He grabbed her neck, pressing her back into the wall, holding the stake back at her heart. She just laughed.

"Don't you mention her."

"She was a sweet one, she was; so warm."

"Shut up!" She laughed more. He let go of her neck, and continued to hold the stake up to her.

"Hmm, you won't kill me. The stars sing me my future."

"The stars are wrong." He wielded back the stake in his left hand, ready to strike.

She brought her hand to his face, rubbing from his head to his chin. "The moon sings for you this time." She brought his face in, kissing the top of his mouth. She hummed, and he dropped his stake, bringing his hand to her back. He stopped, and pushed her off. He looked at her as she laughed and walked away. She danced to the stars once more, humming and laughing.

Giles paced around, a bit of blood on his hand from a splinter he'd received. His hand pulsed with the injury. It was small, so he didn't need a Band-Aid, or to even hide it. He needed it to end. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to torture her, for what Angelus did, and for what she did. He wanted one dead. He was normally not like this, but he wanted it gone. He wanted to avenge his lover's death.

The cave was dark. As she hummed and spun around, her dress flowing with her, the red brightened in the moon's light. She stopped as soon as Spike, a bleach blond vampire in a wheelchair came up to her. "Catch anything good on your night out, love?"

"Hmmm, I caught me a warm one."

"And?"

"He ran through me like a million stars."

"Well, Angelus and I are working on a plan to kill the slayer, so-"

"I'm not done singing with the stars." He turned his chair around and left.

Even though it was ridiculous, Giles squatted in the corner. "You know, some people knock when walking into one's home."

He stood, and walked over, and standing a foot away raised the hand that held a stake. "You still don't get it, do you?" She ran her hands over her body, waltzing around every so often, looking into his blue-green eyes. She waltzed to his ear, letting her voice consume him. "You can't. You're powerless." She popped the last word into his ear, and he no longer felt her behind him. She weaved about the room, going a little closer than before. His hand was still raised. "Aren't you going to play with me, Rupert?"

His mind wandered, until he spoke. "Now is not the time for fun. It's for vengeance."

"So dark, you are, with your hatred and loathing." She looked off for a second, coming back with a smile on her face, adding "I like it."

"Enough of these games, Drusilla. I'm here to end it." She laughed again, spinning until she reached his face. She let her hand trace it once more. He flinched as she looked into his eyes now, not anything else. She was staring into him. "Your eyes hold so much pain. They're singing to me." Her fingers traced his lips. He breathed deeply, letting air fill his lungs.

Her eyes still locked on his. Under the moon, they looked dark blue. At most times, they looked brown, but the moon hit her perfectly at that moment. She still stared, softening her look. She started looking as if she felt sorry. It was silent for a while, and she looked up at the moon. "She's singing a new song right now. Do you wish to hear?"

Her hand crept behind his head. She brought it towards herself, kissing the top of his lip once more. The stake dropped from his hand, making a soft echo of the clank from the wood it was made from. His hand was now at her back. 'Powerless.' The word played in his head over and over, the feel of her cold, lifeless lips still tingling on his. He didn't want this to happen, but she was right. He was powerless, he was full of darkness and loathing, and he was in pain. So, why not forget for one second? And it was in that one second that the decision was made.

His hand made its way to the back of her head, clenching her hair, and he pulled her head back, kissing her neck. "Hmm, that's a good boy. Play nicely for Mummy."

He bit down a little bit on the side of her neck as she hummed, moving her hands down his body. He stopped, and looked at her hand running up her face as she danced into him, pushing him over to her bed in the cave. The see-through canopy shifted as she pushed him onto it.

She stood over him, sitting on his waist, biting her lip. "This is going to be fun, they say. The stars told me this was coming." She leaned over, kissing him once more before he could say anything.

She moved her lips away. "Oh, dear lord."

"Hmmm, so much pain. Let it go. You've made up your mind." He grabbed her head, bringing it down to his, kissing her deeply. He lost his power to her. She controlled him now, and all it took was her small British accent, the way she said things. She was beautiful, and for that one moment that his tongue entered her mouth, she was human.

He flipped them over, her legs wrapped around his waist. The red fabric rode up slightly, now revealing her pale thighs. He looked at them, and started to push the dress up. She hummed as he did so, coming back down and kissing her collarbone, and then moving downward with his kisses. She pulled at him with her legs, and moved her hands up to his shirt, pulling it off and revealing his chest.

He moved up, her legs still wrapped around him. A little hum escaped her lips. He started unbuttoning his pants, and slid them down his legs. "You're a very good boy. Now, come show Mummy how much you want her."

He leaned back down, kissing her roughly. She moaned into his mouth, and trailed her hands over his back. He looked down. His mind was playing tricks on him. He saw Jenny, the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to love. He had his chance; it was now or never. He could never bring her back, but maybe if he did this, he would feel better.

He got prepared. He readied himself, wondering if he wanted to do this. He looked at her once more, still seeing Jenny. Although Drusilla might have said something, all he heard was Jenny. He heard her say "I love you" one last time.

He sank deep inside of the vampire, making her laugh and moan loudly. Her dress rode up more as he plunged into her over and over. He had no self-control. She took over him, just her and the stars. She was still wrapped around him, moaning and gasping from the thrill. It had been a while since she had felt this warm, and she was enjoying every second.

Finally, Giles started getting to his breaking point. He had been through so much. Sweat ran down his face as he shot up into her, making her gasp and laugh. "Oh, the stars!" Her arm covered up her face. "They sing a new song for you." He got up, pulling on his pants, still sweating. She sat up and watched him walk across the room. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over himself. He remembered. That wasn't him. He would never, could never, but he had. He looked at her, a finger in her mouth. She giggled as he started running away, stake left behind.

Even though she was alone, she spoke, making the cave echo from her words. "Such a human to have more animal inside than a vampire, but we control the animal. They fight it. And when it comes out, it controls us, it becomes us. He has become that animal, and there will be a fight between them. Who will win, only the stars can tell."

Chapter 2: The Animal I've Fought

His breathing labored as he leaned against a lamppost, looking back in the direction he was running from, more sweat dripped down his face as he remembered the feel of the cold body beneath him, as she screamed out as he filled her, and how fast he finished even though she had been dead. He couldn't make sense of what he had done, and he could feel some of his old teenage rebellion fighting against the man he was now.

His alter ego, Ripper, had come out as he threw the female vampire down and forced himself inside of her. His hand was getting swollen from the small splinter he had given himself by gripping his stake too hard at one point, which he remembered he left in the cave. He was walking the streets of Sunnydale at night with no protection but his bare hands; he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

He started running towards the safety of his house when he got thrown down by something running after behind him. He hit it in the face, trying to struggle his way free from its strong hold. He was kicking the best he could when he saw its hand rise, a stake held inside. "Buffy? Don't!"

Suddenly, she paused, and was overpowered by him, getting knocked over. He started coughing for air, and looked over at her scared face. "Giles? No, no, this can't happen. You were so careful. I should of-"

"Buffy! I'm not a vampire." She stood still, looking at him with caution, and grabbed a bottle of holy water from her pocket. He watched as she opened it and splashed it in his face. He spit out the water that had entered his mouth, and wiped his glasses with the handkerchief that was normally in his pocket. "Was that really necessary?"

"Can't be too sure around here. What are you doing out here?"

"I was researching at the library." He held his glasses up to what visible light he had, and placed them back on his face.

"Where's your car then?"

"It wouldn't start."

"You should know better than to walk about at nighttime here."

"I lost track of time."

"I'm walking you home."

"Buffy-"

"No, I can't have you die on me. The thought alone when I thought you were- I'm not going to have that happen." She started walking, and he kept up until they reached his door. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"From me, are you okay?"

"Oh. Um, yes, I'll live."

"Stay indoors, okay? So I know you're safe. I can't lose anybody else right now, and with Angel on the loose, I really don't need you outside at night. Understand?"

"Of course. Be careful, Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll stop him for you, for her."

"Yes. Well, we'll work on that later." He walked into the loft, closing the door before Buffy asked any more questions. He walked over to his cabinet, looking at the alcohol and glass that sat next to it. He regretfully poured a glass, and gulped it down before he threw it down the drain. Eventually, he got rid of the glass altogether, taking the bottle to his lips instead.

The now empty bottle sat on his coffee table, next to it his glasses as he rested his head on his left hand. Lifting his head up, he saw the signet ring around his pinky that swore him a Watcher, his family mark on it, and he took it off, placing it next to his glasses, and placed his head in both of his hands. After another moment, he got up from the couch and staggered to his kitchen, grabbing another bottle. He took the top off, taking another drink, and then threw it in the sink, causing it to shatter, and the liquid to drain into the sink.

Knocking thumped into his brain, and he looked at the door, opening it to see Drusilla stand right outside. "Can the nice librarian come out and play?" He looked at her with all the hate building in his system, the more Ripper side taking over as he smiled slyly and stepped outside, grabbing her neck.

"The nice librarian doesn't live here. There's a new kid on the block." Drusilla laughed, dancing in his chokehold.

"That's a good boy. Now, release Mummy so she can help you play." He let go of her neck, and reentered his house.

"Why don't you come in?" She smiled, humming, and walked into his house, letting her hand trace over his chest as she entered, and he shut the door.

She danced to him, her eyes staring into him, and he let her. "Tell me your name."

"Ripper."

She smiled, and bit her lip, then kissed him. "Tell me what Ripper wants."

"Revenge for Rupert Giles."

"Where is dear Rupert?"

"Not too sure."

"And his Slayer?"

"She doesn't know he left her. Thinks I'm him."

"And who do you plan to kill to get your revenge, dear Ripper?"

"Buffy."

"Why?"

"Because she is responsible for Angel losing his soul. If he still had his soul, Jenny would still be alive."

"So you're putting the blame on her?"

"I'm going to get her like Angel got him."

"You can do better than that. There must be something you've always wanted to do. The stars are telling me what you should do; you should listen. The stars are never wrong."

"Let's go get her, have a little fun."

"It's all you, dear boy. You can take care of the naughty little girl."

"I'll only do it for you, pet." She smiled as he grabbed the back of her head, kissing her fiercely. She hummed as she watched him run out the door, and danced slowly to her song, waiting for his return.

He caught up to Buffy, panting as she looked at him. "Giles, what's going on? What's wrong?" He said nothing, and gripped the bat in his hand and swung it towards her, hitting her over the head and making her fall to the ground. He picked up her body, and made his way back to his loft, and laid her out on the bed. He undressed her, and placed the clothes downstairs, and then he began to tie her to the bed.

Chapter 3: The Animal I've Become

Her eyes opened. She noticed fabric covering her eyes, and then she felt her hands above her head. She felt around, feeling nothing but metal and rope. His breathing, she heard, had thickened. She wondered how long she was out. She then felt the light touch of a cold metal blade against her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't hurt her, but she knew he couldn't. He was her Watcher.

She shivered under the blade, and he flipped it so he could lay it horizontally on her stomach, the sharp end pointing upwards at her face, and the handle lying across her bellybutton. His now knifeless hand trailed up her bare arm, leading to the ropes and checking the tightness. He kissed her forehead.

"What makes you shiver? It's not cold in here." His voice was different. It reeked of dark power. His voice went to her ear. "You have to learn to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"I'd like to test that theory." He picked up the knife and smiled.

He slid another small line down her abdomen again, this time adding pressure. "Giles!"

"Actually, I prefer Ripper." He applied more pressure, and she moved and screamed.

"Shh, don't want me messing up and end up cutting you, do you?"

"Please stop." He took away the knife, and she exhaled and started crying. He placed the knife back on her, and she quieted, fearing that it would cut her if she moved too much. He dug the knife into her stomach, actually drawing blood. She screamed again, and more tears ran down her face.

"So, this is the blood of a Slayer. This is what every vampire longs to have running through them. Interesting." Placing a finger on the cut, he took some of the blood, placing it on his finger, then licked it off. He threw the knife to the floor, and then climbed on top of her, and she let out a painful grunt.

Her breathing came in gasps and coughing, and he sat there, waiting for her to stop. He moved his hands around her chest area, every once in a while cupping her breasts. She simply cried, eventually getting a whisper out. "Giles."

"I told you that I prefer Ripper, young lady, or do you wish for me to cut you again?"

"Giles, I need you." In a fury, his hand went to her face, slapping it.

"Shut up!"

"Giles, please help me!" He slapped her again, harder and rougher.

"I said, 'Shut up!'"

With tears running past the blindfold and down her cheeks, she cried "Giles!"

His hand went to her blindfold, tearing it from the tear-soaked eyes. He stopped hastily as she stared at him, fear flooding over but her eyes holding strong. He looked at her. "You best be quiet, little girl."

She looked at him as he grabbed her underwear, tearing them off.

"Help me."

"Shut up!" He hit her again, and grabbed her leg hard. She lifted her head, and watched as he grabbed he knife once more, bringing it to her face and sliding the sharp edge along her jawline. "You going to listen now, Slayer?"

She looked at him, and kept her gaze strong, and tried keeping her voice just as strong. "When I look at you, I see Giles, but you're not him, and I'm going to do my best to get him back, just you wait." He smiled darkly, and brought the knife back down and then slid it up her thigh.

He threw it back on the floor, climbing a top her once more and letting himself clearly be presented. She watched him, and without warning, he slammed into her. She let out a scream, and struggled with her arms more. To his satisfaction, he looked up, seeing some blood trail down her arms. "You really think you can get your Giles back now?"

He pressed his hand against the open, bleeding wound in her stomach, making her cry out more. He thrust into her again, harder and rougher, and continued at that pace, gripping her sides so his hands would leave bruises. She cried silently as he got off her, pressing into her abdomen once more, causing more tears to fall from her eyes, and landed one more hard thrust into her, filling her. "I'll be right back."

She watched as he left her there, and she started to feel dizzy from the wound. "Somebody, help me." She moved her head around, realizing she was in fact probably most likely going to die there. That's when she heard footsteps.

"Please, god no." She looked over to the open area, seeing a staggering figure, and she had more tears run down her face. "Giles." He didn't say anything, and as he walked to her, another person followed after him, finally showing their face. "Drusilla?"

"Ripper brought me a present. Good boy. Let's play with it." She licked his face, and traced her hand over his neck.

"Don't you dare think about it."

Drusilla smiled, and moved in, giving his neck a long, lustful lick. "So willing."

"Please, let him go."

"I'm not holding him. See? No hands." Drusilla removed her hands from him, and he grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck.

"No. It's not him."

Drusilla ran her hands through his hair, turning his head to the side, again licking his neck. "Good boy. Now, let's make this a little more exciting."

"Giles, no!" He looked at Buffy, laughing, and turned his attention back to Drusilla's vampire face, kissing her roughly, and forcing her head to his neck, making her teeth sink into him. "Giles!"

He opened his mouth from the pain, not making a noise as Buffy screamed and cried for it to stop as she watched her Watcher fall to his knees barely alive. Drusilla made a cut right above her breasts, and moved his face closer, having him drink, and Buffy continued to cry and scream. He fell over when she was done, and Drusilla looked at Buffy.

"My little Ripper will take care of you. Now you're his present."

Chapter Four: The Animal Released

Prague, England (outside of St. James Church)

The stone walls drifted up into the air, gray from age, indented archways taking up half the building.

She stood outside it, humming a tune she no longer knew the words to, the half-moon shining high in the sky. She smiled brightly, and bit her bottom lip. "Want to go inside, love?" She turned, seeing the man looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Really?"

He took her chin in his hand. "Anything you want."

"This is going to be fun."

"Like lollipops at a carnival." She laughed, and danced her way to the front doors. He walked at a steady pace behind her. He took hold of the door handle, letting her through first. She walked in, him following and closing the door, the bang echoing through the halls. She stood in awe as she looked at the walls. She giggled, and continued to hum and twirl about, looking at everything.

"This is nice, but where are all the people?"

"Is my little Ripper not happy?" She walked up to him, placing her arms around his neck as he held her waist. "We'll wait until morning, and have the people come to us, have a little breakfast." She giggled, and hopped a little bit, showing her excitement.

"Now, what to do until morning."

"I know of something that'll make my little Ripper happy." She giggled and hummed as he held her.

"Why, Drusilla, we're in a church, and that would not be right." She made a childish, pouty face, and nodded. "Why don't you and Miss Edith take a look around, get to know the place?" She nodded once more, humming and twirling about the huge floor as he watched in awe as she sang, flaying her hands about with her arms above her head, and dancing slightly to the music she made.

Ripper walked around, looked at the items, and smiled every time he heard a giggle or hum from Drusilla. He could tell she was happy with him. Finally, she found her way to him once more. "Is my little Ripper having fun?"

"The moon itself couldn't sing a happier tune, love."

"I bet she can, and the stars would join her, and they would sing all the sweet songs in my head."

"That they would; what do the stars sing now?" She hummed, and threw her head back, right hand going through her dark black hair as the other danced across her face, and then she stopped and stared at him.

"They sing songs of tomorrow, and the pain we'll cause."

"Good, that sounds good." Her face then turned worried. "What else is there Dru, something bad?"

"She's going to stop our fun, interrupt our little party."

"Who's coming, pet?" She looked up at him. No longer did her eyes dance to the invisible music. No longer did her face show joy, but more of death and fear.

"The Slayer."

He looked at her, and in a whisper, merely stated "Buffy."

"I thought we were rid of her!"

"Dru, calm down."

"You said she wouldn't find us. You stated that we were safe here. You said she wouldn't dare try and touch you, and now she is coming to kill us!"

"I know. I thought that she would stay away, but apparently, she's very determined to kill us."

"I don't want to die."

"And we won't. We're leaving, now."

"And in order to leave, you'll have to get through me." The blonde held a stake up, standing at the church doors, and Drusilla merely looked around for another escape, while Ripper stood facing the girl. "What's wrong, Giles? You look like you've seen a ghost, which is weird and all, seeing that you're dead ."

"And you, Buffy? You don't look as if my death hurt you."

"It did hurt, and it still does, but you're one of them now."

"Oh, I see. So, in order for me not to die, I have to sleep with you. That is the rule. So. I should be able to get rid of you."

"Don't go there."

"I already did, so where's the part where you don't kill me?"

"And I suppose going off without backup was a wise choice!"

"I was the Watcher. You were supposed to listen to me, not the other way around!"

"And I suppose you getting turned by Drusilla has paid off? Did you really think that would change anything they did to her?"

"Don't you dare mention her. I'll kill you if you dare so again."

"Really? You've seen what I can do. You really want to fight me?"

"Only if you play by the original rules. You know them by now. Fight, fight, fight, end up shagging, and then lets them live after falling in and out of love with them."

"Bring it on."

"Oh, and I think this is important before we start. I so do recall having some tricks." He flung his hand at her, sending a shocking magical wave which made her fly back into the doors and then fall to the cold ground. "See, I don't think you'll ever reach me, because every time you get up-" She was on her knees, and he jerked his wrists in a downward motion. "-I'll make you fall right back down."

Drusilla laughed, putting her finger in her mouth, and humming as she stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She watched as Ripper motioned his hand, and moved Buffy away from the door, sliding her across the room to the other side of them. "And next time you come near me, I'll kill you." He opened the door, Drusilla letting him go and twirling down the steps, and then followed, closing the door behind him.

Buffy stood, feeling bruised and beaten. She looked at the door, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to help you."

Grabbing her wrists, Ripper twirled Drusilla about in the park, holding her close to him. "My little Ripper made the nasty Slayer fly across the room."

"That I did, Dru, and now we're safe, and she can't touch us."

"But the stars, they're still singing bad songs to me." He danced with her body lightly, and then pointed out another couple walking through the park. "It'll be okay. Are you hungry?"

"Really? She's not following us?"

"Not right now. Let's go." They walked side by side, catching up to the couple and taking them from behind. He snapped the woman's neck before he sank his teeth into her. He glanced up. Seeing Drusilla laugh and dance around the male, he stopped for a second. "Drusilla, stop playing with the food."

"But he's so scared, and it's so fun." Ripper just watched her as she continued to sing about the man, finally catching him again as he tried to run off, and biting him fiercely.

Eventually, he dropped the body, changing back to his human face. He watched as Drusilla finished hers. "All done, love?" Her face went back to normal as she hopped over the body and wrapped her fingers in his, and they started walking off once more. As Ripper looked, they found a place to go underground, for day was an hour away. "Down you go, love." He followed her down, and they walked underground, finding a small cave.

Nighttime fell, and sure enough, Drusilla and Ripper were in the park prowling about for their new meal when they noticed that she had come back. "Hmm, strange, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Ripper."

"Dru, get out of here. Find someplace safe. I have a score to settle."

Drusilla turned and ran in the opposite direction of him, making sure she was gone and in a safe place. "What, not going to say anything sly, a comment, a kiss, perhaps?" She lifted her hand, and he saw a stake.

His hand made a moving gesture, and the stake flew to him. He threw it down in front of him. "Nice try, Buffy. Really. Thanks for coming."

He watched as she muttered something in Latin. He merely shook his head and jerked his wrist down, making her fall and lose her place. "Willow teach you a spell?"

"Giles, what happened to you?"

"You know very well what happened, as if you even tried to stop it."

"I did, I tried, but she-"

"Drusilla is smart, Buffy, and you'll never touch her, like you'll never touch me. Unless, of course, I want you to. Like I touched you." He walked over to her as she tried to stand, and made her sit again. "Wait until I'm done. You never listen. That was my problem with you from the start."

She looked up at him as he walked by her, and she reached into her bag, and with another move of his hand the bag flew to her stake. "Don't make me hurt you, Giles."

"You're going to hurt me?" He laughed, and bent down near her ear. "But, my dear, you can barely touch me."

"Wanna bet?" Her hand went to her neck, and as soon as it did, he caught the necklace chain, ripping it off her and holding it up.

"Really, a cross? You knew that wasn't going to work." He threw it over her head and into the woods. "Buffy, I told you that the next time I saw you, I would kill you. Remember me saying that?" She stared at the ground, and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "Do you remember me saying that? Yes or no."

"Yes." He let go of her hair, and continued pacing about her. "Then, why is it that you're not fighting?"

"I can't fight you."

"You finally figured that out, did you?"

"I said I couldn't. I never said she couldn't." Buffy looked up at him, and he smiled, turning and quickly made a grabbing move with his hand.

"I anticipated that you would try and use help."

"Oh god, Willow! Release her!"

"Whatever you say." His hand flew up and his fist released Willow, in a coma-like trance, following her as she flew into the air and started tumbling down, finally hitting the ground by Buffy's other things.

"Oh god!" She started crying, and sobbed into the ground, and he watched as Willow got up and looked at him.

"Impressive."

"Giles?"

"It's not him. Willow, you can take him."

"You really think that?" He kicked Buffy in the abdomen, making her scream in pain, and hurled a fireball at Willow, knocking her back to the ground. He lifted the body, and with one move of his wrist, Willow was gone.

"Willow!" Buffy started crying again, still hunched over from his kick.

"And if you try to follow me again, I WILL kill you, Buffy. I really don't want to do that. Isn't that strange?"

"Giles."

He stopped and looked at her. She stood up, holding her side, which was now bleeding. He looked over his shoulder at her crying face. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt." He hurled his hand down, making her fall hard to the ground. "Nice seeing you again." He laughed as he walked off, jumping into the sewers, leaving her there.

Drusilla paced around, and giggled as he entered smiling. "Ripper."

"Drusilla."

"Did you do it? Did you kill her?"

"Come on, pet. You know very well I didn't."

"When then?"

"Tomorrow, in the church."

"We're going back?"

"No, Dru, you need to get out of here." He wrapped his arms around her. "Can you find a place to hide?"

"Yes." She hummed as he hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"You should go now, okay? I'll find you."

"The stars shall sing to you from where I am."

"And I'll listen to them, for they lead the way to you." She laughed, and he kissed her goodbye as she danced her way through the sewers.

He stood in the church as the doors opened, Buffy walking in with the sun peeking through. He stepped to the side. "How's Willow doing?"

"Why should you even care?"

"I was just wondering."

"She'll live, which is what I can't promise for you." He lifted his hand, and she grabbed her side.

He smiled. "You can barely flinch without hurting yourself. What makes you think you can touch me?"

"They do." Walking in was Xander and Willow. Buffy closed the door.

"Scooby gang's all here." Buffy walked up to Giles, finally reaching touching distance. He looked at her. "You can't touch me, Buffy. I'll kill you before you even lift your arm, and then I'll kill them."

"I know that, and so do they."

"Then what's the point in trying?"

"Because it hurts us, because we can't stand the thought of you like this, and if it kills us, we're getting rid of the demon that took our Giles."

"It will kill you. I'll kill you."

"No, you won't, because I know somewhere in there you're still Giles, and I will do everything and anything to help you." He saw Willow take out magic supplies and a book, sitting in the corner with Xander.

"We're going to give you back your soul." He looked at the ground and started chuckling, a slight chuckle. Then, he lifted his hand and threw Buffy to the floor.

"Not likely."

She stood, brushed off, and looked at him. "Why don't we play this fairly?"

"And stall for time so your little friends can cure me? No, not going to happen." He lifted his hand, sending Willow flying across to the other side of the room, while Xander continued chanting. He then had the book in his hands. "It's no use, Buffy. You're all going to die." He dropped the book next to him.

"Giles."

He turned his head, speaking to Willow over his shoulder, who was holding a dagger. "Willow, you should bring me that dagger."

"Willow, don't!"

"I have no choice. He's controlling me."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Hand it here." Willow handed him the dagger, and he placed it in his pants. "Now, grab the boy and leave."

"Willow, you can't. I need you."

"I have no choice, Buffy."

"Finally, someone understands the rules."

Willow walked over, grabbing Xander's arm. "Xander, come on."

"But, Buffy?"

"We can't stay. We have to leave."

He looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Okay, let's go."

The door closed, and Buffy shut her eyes as the boom echoed throughout the church. Buffy's eyes got watery again, and Giles stared at her, taking out the dagger. Walking up to her, he lifted her face with his free hand. He looked at her, and then at the dagger. "I told you I didn't want to do this."

She looked back at the floor, and he moved her hair from her neck, tracing the dagger over her bare neck. He moved her head to the other side, and smiled. "How do you want it?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes, then looked at him again, her face hard as stone. "Hard and rough."

"Should have known you liked it that way." He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back, placing the dagger at her throat.

He drew back, and starting getting a weird shining glow to him. "What?"

"This is going to hurt." He looked up at her, and felt every last thing, and started remembering.

He was on the floor when Willow walked in with Xander behind her. "Did it work?"

"It worked perfectly." "Now what?" Buffy looked at her friends, and grabbed the dagger up off the floor.

She lifted up her shirt, and cut part of her stitches, putting blood on the knife. "Now, he goes back to Drusilla when he's recovered, and gives her my blood."

"You think she'll fall for it?"

"Maybe, if he can act okay."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, and she kneeled next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What did you do?"

"We gave you back your soul."

"I can't believe I did those things."

"Not as bad as Angel."

"And like Angel, is there a price?"

"If you mean, can you experience a moment of pure happiness? Yes. You just have a soul. It can't be taken away, unless you do something unspeakably evil."

"I can't, not anymore. It hurts so much, feeling what they felt."

"Guys, we need some time. We're good here. Your job is done."

"Right. See ya, Buffster." They opened the door again and left.

Buffy continued to look at the fallen, teary Giles. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

He looked up at her and the blade in her hand, both covered in blood. "What did you do?"

"This is proof for Drusilla."

"Proof." He took the knife, feeling the blood start to trail over his hand. He looked at her and lifted her shirt, and saw the small wound reopened. "You're bleeding. I can smell the blood."

"You want it."

"Yes."

"Then help yourself." He looked at her, confused. "Hard and rough, remember?" He looked at her, even more confused. "I love you, Giles. Always have, always will, no matter what shape or form." He leaned over, kissing her stomach where the blood was, and started sucking. Buffy started gasping at the intensity of it, and he moved up to her lips, kissing her. "Giles."

He looked up at her, smiling. "I know, hard and rough."

"No. Not that. We kinda have company."

"What?" He turned, and noticed several people looking at him on top of her, shaking their heads back and forth. He got up, and helped her up as well. They started quickly walking towards the door. "Umm, I have to use the- I'll see you when I get home. I'll be coming through the basement."

She looked at him for a while, and realized he had to take a different route, seeing that the sun was still out. He then made his way towards the bathroom, and found a panel leading to multiple tunnels and doors, finally getting into the sewers, and found the cave he and Drusilla had decided to stay in.

"Dru?"

"Ripper."

"I thought I told you to hide, you naughty girl."

"Why don't you show me how naughty I am?"

"First, a gift." He pulled the bloody dagger from the back of his pants and handed it to her.

She laughed, and put it against her face. "You killed her! I knew my boy could do it."

"I told you I would, love. Didn't you believe me?"

"The stars were singing me different songs, bad songs, about a cure."

"Cure?"

"Your soul. The stars sang to me that she would give you back your soul."

"You know she couldn't. She wouldn't even try. The stars, sometimes they sing horrible things."

"So, my little Ripper isn't cured?"

"Not at all."

"And her friends won't try?

"They've seen what I can do. They won't."

She walked up to him, touching his mouth. "Was she sweet?"

"Like honey." She smiled, and smelled the blade, then licked it.

"Umm, it is sweet."

"Told you."

"Why didn't you shower in the blood, dear Ripper?" She took the dagger and placed it above her head, having a few drops of blood land on her face.

He grabbed her waist, and licked off the blood. "It's time for your punishment." She giggled as he bit her neck, and carefully grabbed the dagger from her hand. He then thrust it into her stomach, and he then took it out as she back up and stared at him in confusion.

"The songs were true."

"I'm afraid so. Sorry, pet." He grabbed a stake from his back with his right hand, and walked up and thrust it into her, watching her turn to dust in his hands. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Buffy standing there with a crossbow. "May I ask you to point that downwards?"

"Right, sorry." She pointed it towards the floor and walked up to him, turning him away from the dust pile. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You should go back home. They need you."

"They need you too."

"It looks like you were doing fine without me."

"I need you."

"Buffy, I raped you, when I was still alive. I had so much evil inside of me, I raped you."

"But I fixed you, I helped you."

"I didn't know it could get that bad."

"Come on. I'm taking you home." He smiled, following her out of the tunnels.


End file.
